


Can you remember me

by andrean1303



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean1303/pseuds/andrean1303





	Can you remember me

 ‘‘… Save…’’

‘‘… Please…’’

 

  
They rashly opened their eyes. Soft light that penetrates through lush treetops washed their bruised face. They gently rubbed their eyes, like one little child would do after wakening up well rested, yet still sleepy.  From their point of view, the environment in which they are right now looks so heavenly. Colors seem so _alive._

They slowly got up and looked at themselves. Long dress, white as snow, on their skin felt like a cloud. They felt stiffness and tightness from three golden collars that are around their neck and joints. Two golden chains are extending to the ground, where at the end of them is obvious that they are split from somewhat, those bracelets as well. One wide belt that extended from under their breasts to their hips was from gold too. Unique ornament covers all surface of it, on which lies 6 crystals of different colors: orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, purple. But, a middle one was different from others. Empty, but filled with energy, hope and determination. Dew from flowers sparkled on their skin and wardrobe. Bed of buttercups on which they lied was made of tiny buttercups, yellow as the sun. Surprisingly, their weight didn't crush them. The intoxicating scent of flowers spreads in all directions, while water from a narrow river next to them burbles. This place was totally unknown to them. They were fascinated and confused. Where is this? Did someone leave them here? Although, it looks like they got here by themselves; there were no signs of anybody picking them: there were only footprints of one person that match with their muddy feet.

 They walked on the wet morning grass through alley of weed trees, trying to find the exit of the forest. It was all strange. They've never heard about place like this. It would be, for sure, because of its beauty, well known. How did they get here? Did they sleepwalk to here?  _Why here?_ _S_ uddenly, they felt harsh pain in their head, and started to remember some words they heard in their dream. Voices were screaming for help, begged them, cried, so desperately and helpless. Millions of them tried to reach them.

 

,, Why…’’, they grumbled, ‘’ Why would… anyone…ever…me? ...No…just a dream…Yes…’’ They bit their right cheek and continued walking, don’t believing in any of that, they continued to walk.

 

Green color dominates here and treetops regulate temperature of the forest, so it’s quite pleasing there. Their hands and feet are always cold, even when they try to heat them, so environments like this one is don’t represent any problem to them.

After long walk without any progress, they lied down and set against a tree. They deeply inbreathed. A song that birds are singing, strangely greenish forest that is filled with life and beauty, nothing changed by human hands- all that was ridiculously unreal. It’s typical for humans to be frenetic, like a child who doesn’t know consequences that happens after certain act, but only difference in children and humans is that humans mostly know that and just ignore everything that is harming their interest **or** they don’t even want to know them because that will surely cause a threat. They build traffics, buildings, cities and unnecessary decorations, to accomplice that modern human ‘beauty’ of the present. But there are humans who fight to save it, so there are numerous of gorgeous places where nature is dominant, and a lot of tourists go there to see them. Humans exterminated many species to reach this level of humanity. It’s rare to discover place like this that is still unknown to them.

 _‘‘ **human**_ _’’,_ someone is here.

 _‘’_ ** _don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand_** _’’,_  they slowly turned their head behind them. They saw a skeleton on the other side of the tree, lending a hand. He wore blue jacket and at the end it was smoothly faded. Its hood was covered in light-gray feathers and they looked so gentle and warm; his turtleneck sweater was white as snow, but his jeans were black like the night sky in the winter. He was barefoot so his bony feet revealed his skeleton identity, too. They insecurely took his hand, scared of what could happen to them. But then, they felt something soft and then, they heard a very long inarticulate sound.

‘’heheh… the old whoopee cushion on the hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny’’, it appears skeleton is not dangerous as they thought, but actually, pretty funny. They started laughing. Nobody has ever told them a joke nor tried to make them do that. But, even if somebody did, that was probably very long ago. Skeleton visible glad to see their reaction is like that.

At the moment, he seemed like… he expected something else from them. But he closed his eyes and put a gentle smile on his face.

‘’Hey, you have quite a weird laugh, dontcha? Heheh, I like that! It’s pretty sweet.’’, strangely seductive voice of his resembled them of someone else’s, but they couldn’t remember.

‘’ i should explain some things to ya. You must be super confused about everything here’’, Sans moved next to them and took a deep breath.

‘’ Long time ago, humans and monsters together lived in harmony and fortune. We played together, smiled together, worked together. Everything was perfect. Nobody assumed that something, or rather someone, will disturb that balance between us. But, human greed grew created belief that if someone succeeds to swap day and night they shall be God. We, monsters, disagreed with that flapdoodle, so war broke. Overpowered by humans and realizing their madness, we decided to turn into dust and spread over the world. Monsters are made of magic and pure feelings, mostly love, so we leaved one piece of our souls in humans in hope we will return all that to them. They thought that they won, and, without realizing, slowly began to forget us and clash they caused. Our only conscious part sleeps deep inside humans, but the other part created place untouchable to humans, we created our own flora and fauna. We created Utopia.’’, he nostalgically watched into the distance. Frisk joined him and really, everything was somehow different here, even warmth of the sun. And then they noticed one thing that stands out from the story.

‘’But, how then I get here?’’

‘’ ‘’Monster child born in human form will someday come here, child who caries all our suffering and pain.’’ Those are our King’s last word.’’ They gently touched cold collar around their neck while chains are getting heavier, trembling.

,,Frisk’’

_How does he know their name_

,, You can’t remember me, don’t you?’’

 


End file.
